From a Host to a Quarterback
by TangerineSummer
Summary: Our skinny, pretty boy Kyoya tries out for Ouran's very first football team! Soon, he has to choose between being a host or a quarterback. Will Tamaki be able to convince him to stay in the club? Tamaki x Kyoya, Tamaki x Kyouya


A/N: Hey, everyone! :D I really have been feeling the fanfiction itch lately. So here is the first chapter of a new multi-chapter I thought up tonight. XD Hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be much appreciated. :)

"Mommy, come and sit next to Daddy. I have something very important to discuss with you!" I called, dusting off one of the couches in Music Room #3 and claiming my seat on it. I waited for my bestie to approach and patted the spot next to me eagerly when he finally did.

"Okay, listen, Kyoya; I have a feeling you're going to find my newest idea to be one of my most brilliant!"

Kyoya sat next to me but seemed to stare blankly ahead of us and didn't say a word. I hoped he wasn't in one of his distracted moods; I really needed him to hear me out.

"Kyoya, listen! I think you'll actually like this," I continued. "We should put ourselves on auction! Have the girls bid on us. Whoever bids the highest for each member gets to go on a full-fledged date with that member…at night! Dinner, a movie, the whole works. It'd raise a ton of money for the club, and it wouldn't hurt our egos either, I suspect."

Kyoya didn't reply. I couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses, and I cursed the lighting in the room. I sighed and shook him a bit. "Kyoya, are you listening? I'm talking aboutmaking profit here! I thought you'd be interested in that at least, if not the actual event."

"It sounds fine, Tamaki," he finally said. He then hesitated and smiled slightly. "You know, it's actually not a bad idea."

I squealed. "I knew you'd approve. I'm so happy you like it!"

"Perhaps we could even double the money by offering the top _two _highest bidders a date? Even the top three?"

I gasped and smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. I certainly wouldn't mind taking three girls out; I'd take them all out for free if I only had the time and if the club didn't need the money."

"Yes, I know," Kyoya said with a chuckle. "I'm sure Haruhi won't care for this plan, though. Do you remember how she reacted when she discovered we sold club members' items online for money? And now we're selling ourselves?"

"I'll talk to her; don't worry. I'll give her a rose and a beautiful smile and she'll cave."

"Those things don't seem to work on her, in case you hadn't noticed."

I shrugged impishly. "Well, I'll figure something out. Bribe her with fancy tuna or whatnot. Now, let's start the actual party-planning. I overheard my dad talking about a new ballroom that will be opening in about a month. It's supposed to be an architectural masterpiece, the perfect location for our auction. Perhaps we can hold the auction there and then hold a dance there afterwards. You know, so the girls who _don't_ win won't feel completely left out, and…"

I noticed that Kyoya had stopped smiling and appeared more distracted than ever. Now I began to worry. I lowered my voice to a near-whisper and leaned into him. "What's wrong, Kyoya? We're on a roll here." He moved away from me and even stood up from the couch. I blinked a couple times, waiting for some answer, and when I didn't get one, I chose to ask him flat out: "Did I do something to upset you?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "No, it's not you, Tamaki."

"So, you admit something's wrong! You're upset about _something_."

A beat. "Yes. Well…I assume you know that Ouran Academy is holding try-outs for its very first football team."

"What? No, I hadn't heard!"

Kyoya finally turned around to face me, smiling derisively. "How could you not have heard? Your father _is_ the school's chairman after all. Doesn't he tell you anything?"

"Heh." I looked away, a bit sadly. "No, he doesn't really talk to me too much. He wants me to be treated like every other student at Ouran, so I never get insider information."

"Hm, well, he told my father and my father told me. And…I'm going to try out."

It took a moment for me to register in my mind what he had said. Once I did, I jumped up from the couch and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"What are you doing, you idiot? Get off me," he growled, but either I was stronger or he wasn't making a genuine effort to untangle himself from my web.

I laughed. "You're too skinny to be a football player, Kyoya! I can wrap my entire arms twice around your waist!"

"Let me go!" He squirmed.

"If you aren't even strong enough to overpower me, what makes you think you'll be such a tough cookie out on the field, eh?" I teased.

"I'll bulk up! Besides, how many boys at our school are muscular already? Very few. So, it's not like I'll be at a disadvantage," he replied, still trying and failing to free himself from me.

_Aww! He's so cute! I'm so lucky; I have the most adorable bestie! _I thought. Seeing him not being perfectly composed and in control for once made me coo inside my head, but I decided to exhibit the kindness and benevolence that was so rightfully associated with me and let him go. I expected him to catch his breath and hit me over the head or something, but he did no such thing. He just went back to being quiet and serious…ugh, I hated when he got like this.

"Well, if you're not sad about being too skinny for the team, then what's upsetting you?" I asked.

He pushed his glasses up and swallowed audibly. "Tamaki, you really are a moron."

"I know, but why are you pointing that out right now?"

"Don't you understand?"

"What, Kyoya?"

"I'm quitting the Host Club."


End file.
